explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice
' |image= |series= |production=40271-109 |producer(s)= |story=Worley Thorne and Ralph Wills |script=Worley Thorne |director=James L.Conway |imdbref=tt0708739 |guests=Brenda Bakke as Rivan, Jay Louden as Liator, Josh Clark as Conn, David Q. Combs as First Mediator, Richard Lavin as Second Mediator, Judith Jones as Edo Girl, Eric Matthew as First Edo Boy, Brad Zerbst as Medical Technician and David Michael Graves as Second Edo Boy |previous_production=Lonely Among Us |next_production=The Battle |episode=THG S01E08 |airdate=7 November 1987 |previous_release=Lonely Among Us |next_release=The Battle |story_date(s)=Stardates 41255.6-41255.9 (2364) |previous_story=Lonely Among Us |next_story=The Battle }} Summary The USS Enterprise arrives for shore leave at the newly discovered planet of Rubicun III. A small advance party from the ship are sent down to meet with the Edo, the native people of the planet. Captain Jean-Luc Picard sends Wesley Crusher as part of the away team to evaluate the planet on behalf of the young people on board the Enterprise. Upon their arrival, they are greeted by Rivan and Liator in a very comfortable way, triggering Lt. Worf to determine it a "nice planet", while Wesley leaves the adults to play with the native children. On the Enterprise, Lt. Commander Data reports something unusual orbiting the planet, but nothing appears on the viewscreen. He sends out a communications signal which reveals another vessel in orbit. A small ball of light enters the bridge and communicates with Picard through Data in a booming voice warning him not to interfere with the Edo, calling them "his children". The intruder then incapacitates Data. On Rubicun III, the Edo explain to Lt. Tasha Yar and Worf that capital punishment is used to enforce their laws. The away team rush to warn Wesley, only to discover he has accidentally broken a greenhouse whilst playing catch with the Edo children. An Edo attempts to give Wesley a lethal injection for this infraction of the law, but Yar and Worf draw their phasers. On the ship, the sphere leaves Data's body and departs. Picard, upon hearing of the situation with Wesley, transports to the surface. He meets with representatives of the Edo in a council chamber and explains that Earth no longer practices capital punishment. Some Edo interpret this stance as an attempt by the Federation to push their superiority and suggest that Picard should mount a rescue effort for the boy. He says he cannot, quoting the Prime Directive. Picard asks about the mysterious vessel in orbit and discovers that the Edo worship it as a god. He returns to his ship with Rivan and Counsellor Deanna Troi. Rivan sees the strange ship from orbit and confirms it is the Edo's god. She is transported back to the surface when the ship threatens the Enterprise for taking her away from the planet. Data reveals that, while he was in communication with the entity, it will protect the Edo as if they were its children. After considering their options, Picard returns to the planet's surface and announces that he is willing to risk the wrath of the entity. He orders the transportation of Wesley to the Enterprise, but the entity does not respond. Picard tells the Edo that the law allows for exceptions to ensure justice. He leaves the planet and communicates with the entity to inform it that they are leaving. With that, the entity disappears and the Enterprise departs. Errors and Explanations Plot Oversights # Contact with the Edo potentially violating the Prime Directive. They may have received knowledge of space-faring cultures from their God. # The calmness of the Edo at the appearance of the Away team. Many races - such as the Organians from Errand of Mercy - are more advanced then they initially appear. Equipment Oddities # Wesley not wearing a combadge when he accompanies the Away team. He may not have earned the right to use a combadge at this point. # When Picard and Dr Crusher leave the room to head for the transporter, the door starts to close between Picard and Crusher, but stop to allow Crusher to leave. There could have been a delay in the door sensor detecting Crusher's approach. Continuity and Production Problems # Resemblance between the Edo God and the Lysain Central Command. Maybe someone used a copy of the Lysain Command ship to represent the Edo God. # The shots of Data and an assistant featuring sounds normally associated with the main bridge. Many of the Enterprise's computer systems use the same sounds. Nit Central # D.K. Henderson on Tuesday, November 17, 1998 - 08:00 am: Picard should have pointed out to the Edo that, by not THOROUGHLY explaining the rules and regs to Wesley, they, in effect, conspired to murder him. That would run the risk of Picard being found guilty of violating Edo law himself. Sources Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation